


Colours

by Loki_ate_my_pudding



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Happy Ending, Sad, Sad Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_ate_my_pudding/pseuds/Loki_ate_my_pudding
Summary: Newt lives his life like colors*COMPLETE*





	1. Chapter 1

White like the sheets on the bed 

orange like the sunset

pink like the roses

green like the plant life

-

red like the puddles of blood

purple like the bruises

blue like the ocean

 

((((THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW))))


	2. White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White like the sheets on their bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will be short, but they should get longer.

_White_

 

The colour of the sheets Newt woke up tangled in, body pressed against his. Newt's eyes never wanted to open when he heard the voice behind him speak softly, soothingly. He only smiled softly and leaned closer to the strong male behind him and mumbled something cute before falling back asleep. He'd wake up again in an hour or so, this time alone. 

The colour of the unmarked paper in front of him when he sat down to continue writing his book, ideas swarming in his mind until he let them out onto the paper, filling it with thick, black ink. He'd sit for hours, just writing about his creatures until he fell asleep on the desk, arms curled under his head as he let out soft snores.

The colour of the vanilla flavored greek yoghurt he was brought every morning in his bed, the smile on his face widening at the sight of the breakfast he loved.

White was one of his favorite colours.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic WILL have graphic domestic abuse. If you are sensitive to this topic, continue at your own risk.


	3. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green like the colour of the leaves on the trees

_Green_

 

Like the colour of the plant life in Newt's case, habitates for certain creatures covered in the colour. The colour of life, as Newt called it. 

The colour of the grass that Newt and Gellert rested in occasionally, on good nights.

The colour of Gellert's old Slytherin scarf he wore when Newt wore his Hufflepuff scarf, joking about how they were _polar opposites_.

Newt never truly knew how to feel about the colour green.  


	4. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow, the colour of the rising sun.

_Yellow_

 

The colour of the sun that Newt watched rise in the early mornings, the rare occasions he woke up before Gellert did. 

The colour of his favorite scarf that Gellert seemed to get a little tense around. 

The colour of flowers that bloomed in their large backyard in early May, Newt's favorite of the whole year. 

The colour of the lemons Newt cut up to put in his water on days when he could be a little happier. 

Newt used to love that colour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow Belly   
> /ˈyelō ˌbelē/  
> 1\. A Coward


	5. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink like the flowers.

_Pink_

The colour of the flowers Gellert used to buy Newt on special occasions, like his graduation day, 

The colour of the flowers that blossomed of the trees that they used to see when they went on vacation together before Gellert started to spend their money on other things. 

The colour of Newt's eyes on the bad days when he stayed in his case, surrounded by his creatures that stayed with him. 

Newt had mixed feelings for the colour pink. 

 


	6. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange like the slices of fruit he ate.

_Orange_

 

Like the colour of the fruit he used to eat after he'd finished his vanilla flavored greek yoghurt, after Gellert had left for work. 

Like the colour of the sky when the sun was setting, Newt sitting alone on the balcony, wishing for a better life when the sun began to rise the next day. 

Like the colour of the pencil he wrote in. 

Newt disliked orange. 


	7. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue like the colour of the ocean.

_Blue_

 

The colour of the ocean that Newt lived by, the waves that crashed on the sand where everyone from one to eighty used to walk on warm days, the days in the summer when it was too nice to stay inside in the air conditioning but too hot to go to a fair or any other outside activity that wasn't by the soothing ocean. 

The colour of the curtains that kept the sunshine from lighting their house and making it seem less sad. 

The colour of the empty bottles Newt found under their bed and the full bottles he found hidden in the back of the fridge.

The colour of the ink that wrote to Newt every month, asking him how he was doing. 

Newt felt like the colour blue gave him hope for the future. 


	8. Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey like the colour of the rocks that lined their sidewalk

_Grey_

The colour of the stones they had lining their sidewalk that lead up to their front porch steps. 

The colour of the clouds that seemed to cover the sky on every day of the week, blocking out the sun from illuminating the world around him.

The colour of the hoodie Newt wore almost everyday. 

The colour of the dark bags under Newt's once vibrant blue- green eyes. 

 


	9. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple like -

_Purple_

Like the -

Like all those good-

Like the bruises that formed on his pale, freckled skin, filling his arms with different shades that bloomed on his like those pink flowers on the trees he used to see. The bruises caused by brutal fists coming down on him like rain, mercilessly, never ending, torturous hands. Hand that used to be soft and gentle, hands that used to hold him close and convince him that there was ever love. Hands that hid his true identity.

And Newt desperately tried to think of something positive that was the colour purple. He wanted more than anything to see something beutiful out of the colour that wasn't his own marks on once unscathed skin. Colour he classify more flowers as purple? The pens Queenie sent him as purple? The colour of the tissue box by his bed? Nothing purple. No purple pens, no purple flowers, no purple tissue box. Just purple bruises. More purple bruises blooming every day, more purple bruises every hour.

Newt hated purple.   


	10. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red, Red, Red

_Red_

Red was the colour of roses that used to grow in their flower garden. 

Red was the colour of the strawberries he used to love. 

Red was the colour of the pens that Gellert used. 

Red was always the colour caked under Gellerts nails like dirt. 

Red was a horrible colour. 

The colour of the CD Gellert played in his music room, the colour of the paint on the walls, and the colour of the despair that crashed into Newt like the waves from the ocean they lived by. 

Red was the colour of blood that puddled on the floor around his feet, the colour of the water in the bathtub, the colour that swirled down the drain.

The colour that Newt had many memories with.  

 


	11. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black.

**_Black_ **

Black was a colour Newt associated with the end. The end of a movie, the end of a book, the end of a life. That was the colour he feared the most. 

Black was the colour of sadness, the colour of mourning, the colour of  lose. 

But for Newt, black went along with the colour blue. Hope. 

Maybe Newt had known from the start that it wasn't going to end that way.

For Newt, black was the colour of the coat his savior wore. 

The colour of the hair his savior had.

The colour of the ink he used to write to him in. 

For Newt, Black was the new colour for life. Black was the colour of the clothes Percival Graves wore.


	12. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold. What else is there to say?

_Gold_

Newt was finally happy. With Percival.

He came to terms with what had happened, his skin became pale again and no more purple covered him. No more grey under is eyes and no more pink in them. No more red surrounding him, no more dull green eyes. Now he was happy. He found peace with the colours, Finding good in the purples and the reds and the grays. 

He fell for the dark colours in his lover's closet, just as his lover did with the brights in his. And Newt knew it would finally start to be okay.

He made a big choice when he moved to American, in the city, decided to share an apartment with a grumpy auror with greying hair, and fall in love again.

This time, he didn't regret it, and if felt amazing. He wondered if it was what gold felt like.

His niffler could answer that.  


End file.
